


[podfic] Feelings Are a Luxury and This is War

by cantarina, reena_jenkins



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, F/M, Mob Boss Qi'ra in the Reader's Notes, Multi-voice Podfic, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Feelings are a luxury Qi'ra can't afford.





	[podfic] Feelings Are a Luxury and This is War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feelings Are a Luxury and This is War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785607) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Backstory, Character Study, Spoilers, Mob Boss Qi'ra in the Reader's Notes

 **Length:**  00:10:15

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Feelings%20Are%20a%20Luxury%20and%20This%20is%20War_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
